Words
by DianaKeehl
Summary: Para Castiel comprender las emociones humanas siempre ha sido un problema, y recurrir al diccionario siempre es buena idea. Aunque quizás esto le cree una que otra confusión o problema, una nueva definición siempre es bien recibida. O al menos, casi siempre. Destiel.


Umm, bueno, hola. Mi primer fic de Supernatural. Algo corto pero traía la idea en la cabeza. Está situado desde la temporada 4 hasta algún punto de la 8. La mayoría de los hechos como notarán serán canon. Sin embargo hay unos cuantos que no. Ya notarán.

Nada me pertenece y no gano nada con esto.

* * *

 **Words**

 **Summary:** Para Castiel comprender las emociones humanas siempre ha sido un problema, y recurrir al diccionario siempre es buena idea. Aunque quizás esto le cree una que otra confusión o problema, una nueva definición siempre es bien recibida. O al menos, casi siempre. Destiel.

 **I**

" _Curiosidad:_ _Deseo de conocer lo que no se sabe._ _Deseo de saber lo que no nos concierne."_

Cuando a Castiel se le comenzó a dificultar entender las complicadas emociones humanas, recordó que existía algo llamado "diccionario", donde cada palabra aparecía con su respectivo significado. Y parecía una buena idea, un medio práctico y sencillo de utilizar que le despejaría de dudas. Debió haberlo pensado antes, se dijo a sí mismo.

Con lo que Cas no contaba, era que las emociones fueran tan complejas, que ni los propios humanos las comprendían. Más bien parecía como si sólo se manifestaran, mientras que la persona no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le sucedía. O podían tenerla. Pero jamás lo pensaban. Cas descubrió que no era como si, después de una discusión, la gente pensase algo como "vaya, estoy realmente molesto". No. Sólo lo sentían.

Y aquello hacía todo más complicado.

Sucedía que, de hecho, estar cerca de los Winchester le provocaba ansias de conocer más y más a los humanos. Observarlos de pronto se convirtió en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando no tenía que estar cumpliendo las órdenes del cielo. De ahí surgió la primera palabra que Castiel tuvo que buscar. Sólo para asegurarse.

Se sorprendió al leer que había sido bastante exacto. Especialmente acertado, porque a él, como un Ángel del Señor, no debía de importarle lo que las emociones significaban. Pero ahí estaba.

No era tan complicado como creía. De hecho, fue un descubrimiento bastante interesante. En definitiva seguiría llevándolo en práctica.

 **II**

" _Rebeldía: Acto de rebelión. Sublevación o resistencia ante alguien o algo con un fin en específico."_

Castiel sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso cuando osó en desobedecer los mandamientos de sus superiores. Comenzaban a acusarlo de rebelde, y no le gustaba cómo sonaba esa palabra. Ni un poco. Y cuando notó que, ciertamente, quienes lo llamaban así tenían razón, le gustó aún menos.

Él siempre fue un buen soladado en el Cielo, y que de pronto todo empezace a cambiar gracias a la humanidad, o mejor dicho, a _un_ ser humano en específico, le confundía. ¿Era eso acaso, la rebeldía?

Sin embargo, al ver el rostro en apuros de Dean, pidiéndole que lo ayudara a salir de la situación, Cas no dudó tanto como debería de haberlo hecho. Porque ese ser lo hacía cuestionar todo como nunca lo hizo en su existencia. Dudaba, ya no estaba seguro de lo que era correcto o no. Y sentía la necesidad de hacer _algo_ al respecto.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Porque eso es lo que Castiel hacía. Rebelarse contra el cielo para hacer lo que creía correcto. _Para ayudar a Dean._

Probablemente tendría su penitencia cuando todo acabara. No obstante, después, cuando Dean le dedicó una fugaz y casi imperceptible sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento, Cas pensó que quizás la rebeldía no era tan mala.

 **III**

" _Culpa: Responsabilidad que recae sobre alguien por haber cometido un acto incorrecto."_

Al ver el desastre que ha provocado en la tierra y en el cielo al jugar a ser Dios, Castiel sabe de inmediado que la molesta sensación que carga en sí es la culpa.

Lo curioso para él, fue recordar que cuando tuvo que matar a varios de sus hermanos por necesidad, lo que sintió no fue exactamente culpa. Y no es que no quiera a sus hermanos. Los ama. Pero si antes hizo aquello había sido por una buena causa, para defenderse a él y a los demás. Porque era lo que Castiel sentía que debía de hacer.

En cambio, tras el caos que dejó, era claro que nada de eso estaba bien. Definitiviamente un acto incorrecto que dejó secuelas.

Y es que, maldita sea, ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacer un trato con un demonio?

Cas cree que durante todo ese periodo sintió culpa. Pero jamás como cuando, a pesar de las evidentes pruebas, Dean seguía creyendo fielmente que todo era una equivocación de su parte. Y, al estar atrapado en medio del fuego, con demonios comenzando a salir de todas partes, tras presenciar la manera en la que Dean le dirigió _esa_ mirada, Castiel realmente entiende lo que es la culpa. Su conclusión es que no es nada agradable. Y daría lo que fuera por haber actuado diferente, mas lo hecho hecho está.

 **IV**

" _Miedo:_ _Sensación de alerta y angustia por la presencia de un peligro o mal, sea real o imaginario. Recelo de que suceda lo contrario a lo que se espera o desea."_

Una de las cosas que Castiel puede asegurar, es que jamás había sentido lo que era el miedo hasta entonces. Ya conocía su definición. Antes la buscó. No obstante no creía haberlo sentido. Quizás algún mal presentimiento. Pero nunca miedo. Hasta que se vio arrastrado con Dean al Purgatorio, donde él era como una luz que atraía a miles de polillas. La diferencia era que lo que ahí había no eran simples polillas. Eran criaturas horribles, de toda clase, algunas que ya conocía y otras que no imaginaba que existían.

Una alerta se encendió en cuando pisaron el Purgatorio. Miles de bestias. Todas acechándolo, a él, un ángel en tierra de abominaciones. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Claro que no. Es decir, él lo merecía, después de todo lo que hizo; era justo.

Por quien realmente temía era por Dean. Él no debería de estar ahí. El purgatorio no estaba hecho para humanos, y sabía que Dean era fuerte, lo sabía. Pero no podía permitirse quedarse a su lado. No cuando estaba atrayendo tal cantidad de criaturas que no dudarían en atacarlos. Dean no se merecía aquello.

Y movido por lo que él leyó alguna vez era la definición de miedo, se alejó de Dean lo más que pudo, con la esperanza de mantenerlo a salvo. Ya no podía permitirse volver a hacer mal las cosas. No podía volver a ponerlo en peligro. No otra vez.

Lo que era aún más horrible era que, después de huir del lado de Dean, el terror, el miedo que había sentido, no desapareció. Se estremecía de sólo pensar en que tal vez Dean estaba allá, a punto de ser atacado por alguna bestia que se topara en el camino, mientras él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Realmente merecía estar en ese lugar.

 **V**

" _Desesperación: Pérdida total de la esperanza. Alteración del ánimo causada por cólera, impotencia o enojo"_

Cas sentía que el Purgatorio lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada día era una nueva tortura, y nada tenían que ver los constantes enfrentamientos con los levitanes o prácticamente cualquier otro ser. Mas bien era la impotencia por no poder ayudar a Dean. Escuchaba sus rezos. Cada noche, no había día en el que Dean no le llamara, pidiendo por su regreso o al menos por noticias suyas. Y quería ayudar, aún si aquello era algo que él mismo se había prometido: no tenía que intervenir. Confiaba en Dean. Lograría salir. Tenía que haber una manera. Aquello era lo que lo hacía seguir, esa pizca de esperanza.

Otros, en los peores días, sentía que la impotencia lo estaba consumiendo. Si pasaba algún tiempo en el que Dean no le llamaba, lograba alterarse y empezaba a asumir lo peor.

Ya no sabía que sensación era peor: si el miedo o la desesperación.

 **VI**

" _Celos:_ _Sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención en favor de otra."_

Al leer la defición de _celos,_ Cas se da cuenta de lo perdido que está. Hasta entonces no había tenido problemas para identificar con un nombre lo que estaba sintiendo. En ese punto ya no estaba tan seguro.

No le encontraba nada de sentido, ya que surgió de una vaga conversación que Dean tuvo con Sam y él confundió con una plegaria o llamado. Y es que, desde que Dean logró salir del Purgatorio, no volvió a rezarle. Cas no sabe por qué, y no saberlo tampoco le gusta.

Ahora él también estaba fuera. No sabía cómo, cuándo, quién ni por qué le había sacado, cuando él merecía permanecer ahí por el resto de su existencia.

"Sí, Cas me decepcionó, tú me decepcionaste. Quizás Benny es la única persona que no me ha decepcionado."

Una frase. Sólo fue una frase, Castiel se repetía. Y aún así sabía que Dean tenía razón en decirlo. Claro que le decepcionó. Después de todo lo que hizo, incluso era demasiado amable de su parte haber intentado sacarle del Purgatorio. No debería de haberlo hecho. Sólo les hizo más difícil el camino a él y a Benny.

Cas no puede evitar notar algo que se parece a un piquete en el estómago. O en el pecho. No sabe ni siquiera en dónde. Pero es molesto. Una inquietud espantosa que no debería de estar ahí. Piensa que no es tiempo de andarse con tonterías del estilo, hay asuntos más importantes que atender.

Aún así, la sensación lo molesta durante un buen rato.

 **VII**

" _Nervios: Tensión, excitación. Alteraración."_

Castiel recordaría esa palabra por ser de las que más problemas le causó. Había tenido que recurrir a su definición después de que una noche, Dean se sobresaltara al verle parado a los pies de su cama, observándole.

"¡Dios! ¡Me pones los nervios de punta, Cas!", le dijo Dean.

Y Cas ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Porque él _sí_ sabía cómo se sentía el estar nervioso. Ya lo experimentaba regularmente, siempre que Dean y él se quedaban viendo a los ojos por un tiempo considerable.

Saber directamente que hizo a Dean sentirse nervioso fue un dato... Interesante y que lo hizo tener que volver a buscar el significado de la palabra. Pero no existía error. Seguía siendo el mismo, sin cambios.

Esa noche Cas se disculpó y aunque sentía _curiosidad,_ decidió dejar el tema.

 **VIII**

" _Enamorarse: Cortejar, expresar el amor. Gustar o disfrutar mucho de algo. Sentir amor hacia una persona. Aficionarse a una cosa."_

Cuando inevitablemente Castiel tuvo sus sospechas de que comenzaba a percatarse de sensaciones extrañas al estar cerca de Dean, volvió a consultar el diccionario.

La respuesta lo dejó asombrado. Y algo asustado, porque era demasiado exacta.

Definitivamente estaba perdido. Y completamente enamorado de Dean Winchester. Porque Dean le gustaba. Disfrutaba muchísimo de su compañía. Claro que sentía amor hacia la persona que era Dean. No de la misma manera en la que lo sentía por Sam, obviamente. Por supuesto que si existía algo a lo que era aficionado, era a Dean. O a observarle dormir. O verle hacer cualquier cosa.

Maldita sea, que incluso sintió a su gracia reaccionar ante el descubrimiento.

Justo en ese momento a Dean se le ocurrió aparecer, también. Cas atinó a hacer la primer cosa que se le ocurrió. Tirar el diccionario al otro lado de la habitación, aparentando que nada pasaba.

"¿Qué demonios, Cas?", lo observó Dean, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

Castiel volvió a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Desaparecer, dejando a un confuso Dean en la habitación, que más tarde recogería el diccionario del suelo, y notaría los post-it y palabras subrayadas que él mismo dejó. Entonces Cas sentiría lo que creía se llamaba _verg_ _ü_ _enza._

Quizás tendría que alejarse de los diccionarios por un tiempo. Por su propio bien.

* * *

Eh... Pues, ¿Es todo? ¡Si a alguien se le ocurre otras palabras que podría usar, me gustaría que me lo dijeran! Podría agregarlas. ¡Saludos!


End file.
